Raw Danger 2
Raw Danger 2 is a 2014 survival video game, a sequel to the 2007 video game Raw Danger, and the third sequel to the 2003 game Disaster Report. It will be released on PS3, Xbox 360, and PC. Plot Summer, 2011 Following the horrifying disaster that destroyed Del Ray and Geo City several months ago, bigger and better efforts have been made to the cities of America to make sure that they and their inhabitants are well-protected and well-informed of any disaster that may come. Andreas Bay, California is one of those cities. Despite having a population of 16,000,000, the city's well-trained police forces and devoted fire departments make sure that everyone is safe. Throw in diverse and expansive communities, very low crime rates and pollution, the largest university in the Western U.S., and buildings and houses made from the best building materials there is, Andreas Bay seems to be the perfect place to live... ...but what the people do not know is that nearby Mt. Linder, which ranks #2 on the list of tourist destinations in the U.S., is about to wake up and rain death and destruction on Andreas Bay and its residents in one of the largest volcanic eruptions of all time. Gameplay The gameplay is almost identical to Disaster Report and Raw Danger, with many elements returning. The following changes and additions to the game are: *You can have more than one NPC tagging along with you. You can have a maximum of 20 NPCs in your party. *The NPC(s) can be hurt or killed. *Your character can be injured in a variety of ways that require first aid. This is similar to Metal Gear Solid 3, but unlike that game, some injuries will slow you down if they are not treated. Broken bones are very hard to treat, but rarely happen. *If you die, there is a cutscene showing how your character dies. *The body heat and wetness scale have been replaced by oxygen and breathing statuses. *You will need to keep yourself and your survivors hydrated and rest periodically. *You can have your NPC(s) equip bags and hold items for you. *The gameplay shifts from character to character throughout the game. *There is only one ending. *There are sidequests in which you can recruit civilians. Whatever civilians that are not in your party by the time that the city is completely destroyed are killed. Playable Characters Joshua Harwell: The previous game's main character and a survivor of the Del Ray Flood. Joshua has graduated from college with a teaching degree; is engaged to Stephanie McMurrough, the waitress who he helped in Raw Danger; and moved to Andreas Bay with Stephanie to pursue his teaching career and be closer to his family. Cindy Yamamoto: A young nurse. Tim Newson: A news reporter. Evangeline "Eva" Chase: An actress and singer who was taking a temporary break from the celebrity status. Jason Austin: The younger brother of Kelly Austin. Lisa Rhodes: A teenage girl who is staying with her grandparents while her parents are on their honeymoon. Main Secondary Characters Joshua's Story: Stephanie McMurrough - Joshua's fiancee and a survivor of the Del Ray Flood. Bruce Harwell - Joshua's father. Joanne Harwell - Joshua's mother. Alex Harwell - Joshua's 17-year-old brother. Jennifer & Jessica Harwell - Joshua's 13-year-old twin sisters. Cindy's Story: Brad Tucker - An ER doctor. Kim Stevens - A nurse. Carla Kinsey - A nurse. Todd Stewart - An ER doctor. Larry Park - The hospital administrator. Matthew Houston - A young patient. Tim's Story: Victoria "Vicky" Guerra - Tim's girlfriend. Eva's Story: Patrick Flanagan - Eva's on-and-off boyfriend. Ashley Peters - Eva's 4-year-old daughter. Jason's Story: Kelly Austin - Jason's older sister and teacher at one of Andreas Bay's elementary schools. (She is injured and initially does not tag along) Andy Dunnigan - A firefighter. (Carries Kelly until she is well enough to walk) Lisa's Story: Henry Rhodes - Lisa's grandfather. Dorothy Rhodes - Lisa's grandmother. Unavoidable Game Deaths 50-60 People At Mt. Linder Picnic - Killed when the volcano erupts. Police Officer - Crushed by a lava bomb. Larry Park - Crushed by falling debris. Helicopter Captain & Occupants - Killed when the helicopter crashes due to the ashfall. Kim Stevens - Swept away by a lahar after falling into a storm drain. Remaining Hospital Staff & Patients - Killed when the hospital catches fire due to lava flow, then collapses. Patrick Flanagan - Swept away by a lahar after lifting Ashley to safety. Brad Tucker - Incinerated by lava flow. Henry Rhodes - Dies of a heart attack. Andy Dunnigan - Shot in the head by a looter. 10-20 Looters - Incinerated by a pyroclastic flow. Mayor Fred Burton & Betsy Burton - Incinerated by a pyroclastic flow in City Hall. Game Survivors Joshua Harwell Cindy Yamamoto Tim Newson Eva Chase Jason Austin Lisa Rhodes Stephanie McMurrough (Depends) Bruce Harwell (Depends) Joanne Harwell (Depends) Alex Harwell (Depends) Jennifer Harwell (Depends) Jessica Harwell (Depends) Carla Kinsey (Depends) Todd Stewart (Depends) Matthew Houston (Depends) Vicky Guerra (Depends) Ashley Peters (Depends) Kelly Austin (Depends) Dorothy Rhodes (Depends) Category:Video Games